Un reencuentro de hermanos
by KeikoTsuki13
Summary: se trata de Kokuto y su hermana... bueno es mi primer fic y no se si estara bueno, por favor leanlo


-Ah... hace tanto que no veo a mi hermano - me repetia, no tenia idea de cuantas veces habia dicho eso pero eran demasiadas, lo extra aba mucho y a decir verdad preferia estar con el a quedarme en la Sociedad de Almas.

el dia estaba tranquilo y no parecia que podria ocurrir algo extra o hasta que de repente escuche a unos shinigamis hablando sobre una rotura en... que..? las puertas del infierno?... ahora que lo pensaba fuera de la tierra ese era un lugar en el que mi hermano podria estar... pero no, no era la tierra... de ser asi el habria llegado aqui luego de que lo encontraran los shinigamis y era "imposible" que no lo hubieran encontrado en todo ese tiempo... podria arriesgarme e ir a la tierra a buscarlo cuando los shinigamis salieran hacia alla, pero no parecian tener intencion de ir.

- Carajo!, cuanto se demoraran - reclamaba a una distancia prudente hasta que vi que entraban en el Senkaimon, era mi oportunidad... mi UNICA oportunidad de ver nuevamente a kokuto asi que no dude y atravece la puerta cuando pude, estaba oscuro y no podia ver bien pero eso no impediria que fuera tras esos shinigamis, cuando finalmente termino ese camino y salimos logre escabullirme un rato.

- Oye tu! que te crees que haces? - me grito un shinigami que me habia descubierto a los pocos minutos de salir.  
>- Mierda! - susurre y hui seguida de esos shinigamis, no se si no tenian nada que hacer o lo hacian de puro flojos que eran, por suerte de un momento a otro los perdi,<br>no se si eran muy patosos o yo era rapida... aunque lo segundo lo dudaba completamente ya que los shinigamis utilizan el shunpo.

al pasar un rato sali sentia algo extra o, era como si mi energia espiritual hubiera crecido o algo... aunque solo lo ignore y segui caminando hasta que divise en el cielo una puerta con por cuerpos esqueleticos, uno a cada lado. Se veia bastante aterradora pero algo me decia que mi hermano estaba en ese lugar que adivine era la puerta del infierno ya que no pasaba inadvertido el hecho de que tenia un hueco que dejaba ver su interior, camine hacia esa direccion sin mucha dificultad hasta que vi que el agujero comenzaba a cerrarse, NO! no podia no entrar, hiba a arrepentirme de por vida... o mejor dicho muerte pero que?, debia llegar lo mas rapido posible antes que se cerrace por completo el agujero, estaba decidida, me daba igual si me quedaba ahi dentro por una eternidad... debia verlo.

-No sabia que podia correr tan... - no termine la frase al notar que corria en el aire y para colmo usaba el shunpo o.. lo que fuera, logre pasar justo cuando terminaba de desaparecer la grieta en la puerta llegando ver de reojo a unos shinigamis y un chico de lentes que salian a toda velocidad de ahi, uno de ellos logro verme, tenia el cabello anaranjado, se sorprendio de verme atravesar esa puerta pero posiblemente solo sintio la brisa de mi pasada...

Al entrar me vi rodeada de un lugar con el cielo de color rojo y unas plataformas blancas a mis pies con unos caminos azules entre ellas, lo mas probable es que deveria de atravesar esos caminos para llegar a mi hermano, fui corriendo a traves de los caminos azules sin encontrar nada mas que unos pecadores en las plataformas pero con suerte me miraban asi que lo mas probable es que estuviera a salvo por ahora, siguio corriendo pero en un momento no note que pise muy a la orilla y cai de el camino,  
>me dio miedo esa caida pero sentia que estaba mas cerca de kokuto a medida de que llegaba a el agua que pude divisar abajo, parecia profunda pero no era como si me importara demasiado... de todos modos ya estaba muerta.<p>

-"Uh... no es como si me pasara algo con el agua"-pense justo a tiempo antes de caer, el agua estaba helada y me congelaba hasta los huesos pero comence a nadar hacia abajo hasta que sali del agua, habia un lugar seco bajo ella y desde abajo el agua parecia un cielo lleno de nubes tormentosas, abajo habian crateres con un liquido amarillo, y lo que habia bajo mis pies era roca fria y solida... deberia haberme esperado algo asi pero fui algo ingenua o tal vez demasiado ya que de la nada aparecio un "guardian" si es que se le podia llamar asi y me ataco quemandome parte del brazo derecho, se veia bastante mal y me enojo bastante que como me quemo me dieron ganas de congelarlo... aunque claro esta que no podia o al menos eso creia yo ya que cuando ese pensamiento vino a mi cabeza y toque el suelo el "guardian" se congelo y se volvio polvo helado.

-ah... que fue eso?... yo... tengo poderes o que?-dije extra ada ya que en el tiempo que estuve en la sociedad de almas crei tener poder un poder espiritual nulo.

intente no prestarle atencion mientras me dirigia por un camino rodeado de unas piedras... parecian tumbas, al terminar aquello vi todo delante de mi desierto salvo a una gran calavera, habia un arbol al lado de el y a sus pies estaba regado de huesos, fije mi atencion en una gran grieta que habia en la roca que habia de piso, se veia bastante profunda y al tirar una roca no habia escuchado nada pero ya no podia echarse atras, ahi estaba su hermano, a sus pies... lo unico que faltaba era que ella bajara a buscarlo y sacarlo de ahi o simplemente se quedara con el en el infierno, le gustaba la primera idea pero dudaba que sirviera... y la segunda no era mala si estaba con kokuto claro asi que salto, no veia nada... no habia nada fuera de la negra oscuridad hasta que pasado un poco callo, sintio que se rompio algo con el impacto pero no le tomo importancia y camino por un camino iluminado con altorchas que vio, habian unas cadenas que llevaban al final del pasillo pero ella claro no sabia exactamente que encontraria y el largo de su cabello comenzo a incomodarle a medida que avanzaba.

-tch! huele mal- susurro al tiempo que se acercaba mas al fondo cuando de repente piso una espada, era curva y el la punta tenia una parte para hacer mas da o al oponente al retirarla de la herida, cerca de la empu adura tenia una parte algo doblada pero posiblemente era solo el dise o de la espada... noto que la espada tenia sangre pero eso no la asusto y solo siguio caminando cuando sintio que en una abrir y cerrar de ojos habia alguien a quien no podia verle la cara tomandola del cuello con clara intencion de querer ahorcarla, no podia abrir bien los ojos devido a la falta de aire hasta que lo logro y vio con asombro los ojos de su hermano que no la habia reconocido y debido a eso actuo asi.

-herma... no... hermano... kokuto dejame - susurro apenas en un forzado intento por hablar bien a lo que este la solto, por suerte logro escucharla.

-mi... hermana- dijo paralizado del asombro al verme ahi y mas encima por haber reaccionado haci ahorcandome, yo esta tociendo en el piso recuperando el aire cuando senti unos calidos brazos abrazandome, era mi hermano, lo primero que pense fue en quedarme alli, no hiba a dejarlo solo, aunque todos dijeran que los percadores no corazon ni sentimientos yo me negaba a creerlo, jamas lo creeria. Me quedaria alli pasara lo que pasara, no podia qudarme en un lugar mejor al que el podia estar, no me importaba si al final las cadenas del infierno me envolvian y atrapaban al igual que a el, me negaba a irme.


End file.
